


The King Against The Paladin

by Gojiratheking106



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle, Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, Kidna, My writing was set back five years while writing this, One Shot, look it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojiratheking106/pseuds/Gojiratheking106
Summary: Godzilla is forced to battle Anguirus during an extraterrestrial invasion.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The King Against The Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 1 AM while listening to Panic At The Disco. It's bad, it really is but I hope you find enjoyment in this cringe fest. If you do leave a kudo or something I guess.

Osaka laid silent in the deep of the night. Its emblematic castle was completely ruined it, its once beautiful green roofs now collapsed under the thousands of tons of metal of Mechagodzilla's destroyed body. And staring at the machine, Godzilla. He growled, waiting for the machine to reactivate and get up for a second round. But nothing happened, it stayed in place. The mutant dinosaur relaxed with a sigh, the battle was finally over. He then rose his head up to the sky, and let go a deafening victory roar, letting everyone know that this was his home, and no one invaded his home without paying the price, although he's been making the same point for over half a century. But those alien empires keep coming back`, and every time he kicks them out. But these ones, they were different. They were determined to take over the planet, and had been trying for months. But he wouldn't let them.

"Well, he sure showed that robot."

" _Again"_

Commander Saegusa of the Internation Kaiju Defense Alliance (IKDA for short) looked behind her, at lieutenant colonel Brody. “Yes, Brody, again. Mechagodzilla’s blueprints must have been made public to the entire galaxy, because it just keeps coming back.”

“Well, we did also kinda steal the idea ourselves too”

Saegusa smirked “Yeah. I don’t even know why we bother with Project Kiryu though, the big guy always ends up taking care of the threats”. Saegusa then looked back at the large array of screens before her, each of them showing the King of the Monsters from different angles, one for each drone they had sent. Suddenly, a voice cried out from the back of the room: “Commander! New kaiju is approaching the scene!”

Saegusa opened her eyes wide in disbelief, and quickly turned around. “What?! Can you identify it?!”

“Yes ma’am. It’s...” Suddenly, the soldier stopped talking, clearly out of shock. “It’s Anguirus.”

Godzilla tensed up again, he felt something approaching. The kaiju king turned around, baring his teeth. He was tired, but it didn't matter, he'd take down every single thing those invaders threw at him, he'd take on an entire armada if it was necessary. But then, he picked up a scent. His expression quickly changed, his anger and determination vanished as if by magic. Anguirus? What was he doing here? He walked towards the city's skyscrapers, to where his ally was. And there was where he saw Anguirus. And where it hit him. Anguirus' eyes were what gave it away, they were completely blank. There was no emotion, no thought in them, they looked fake. He was under mind control. Godzilla took a step back with a vocal rumble. He had never wanted to believe this would happen to Anguirus. He had known him for over 60 years now, and in those six decades he had come to known him as stubborn and loyal to his core, his will too strong to ever be changed or bent. But yet, the evidence laid before his very eyes, his friend's will _could_ be bent.

Anguirus' fake eyes finally made contact with him, still completely devoid of feeling. Then, his expression changed, as the armored beast bared his teeth and snarled at Godzilla, rising his tail, ready to attack. He was going to battle Godzilla, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. But Godzilla didn't answer to his provocation, he simply stared in disbelief. The day he had always feared had arrived, and he wasn't ready for it.

"A-are they really gonna fight?" Brody said, leaning over Saegusa's chair and looking at the screens. “Weren’t they like, allies or something like that?”

“They are” two tiny voices answered in unison. The shobijin were standing on Saegusa’s desk, looking over the battle with her. After the initial attack, they had decided it was best to stay with the humans for protection while Mothra was out battling the aliens, and commander Saegusa had been glad to take them in. “But that isn’t Anguirus. The Niir’lak have controlled him. Now he’s a mere drone, we can barely feel him.”

The two kaiju remained in that awkward stand-off for a few more minutes, before Anguirus made the first move. He roared at Godzilla, and quickly charged at him. Godzilla screeched in surprise and took a step back, before quickly charging up his atomic breath and firing it on the surrounding buildings. The structures collapsed, the debris and dust creating a barrier between the two. However, Anguirus soon leaped from the smoke, ramming Godzilla’s left leg. Godzilla roared in pain, then bit one of Anguirus’ head spikes and tossed him aside. The armored kaiju crashed against a nearby building, shaking the city to its core and taking down the structure.

However, it didn’t take long for Anguirus to rise from the debris and charge again. This time he started whipping Godzilla using his spiked tail, striking the King’s legs and abdomen. Godzilla tried to evade the hits, but he wasn’t quick enough. By the end of the barrage he was full of gashes and panting heavily. But Anguirus wouldn’t stop, and he knew it. Anguirus roared and reared up on his back legs, and the lounged at Godzilla’s neck. Godzilla saw this, and bit on Anguirus’ skull, locking jaws. The two growled, as the duo started shaking their heads around. Godzilla growled as he felt Anguirus’ long saber teeth dig into his snout, but didn’t let go. He bit harder, clamping his mouth on Anguirus’ jaw until his adversary finally stopped biting and roared in pain, he had drawn blood. _Godzilla_ had drawn _Anguirus’_ blood. He quickly let go and walked back, seeing his friend hiss in pain as blood freely fell from his jaw. He felt something he hadn’t felt in decades. He felt fear. And regret.

Anguirus looked back at Godzilla with a growl and attacked again.

“What the hell is he doing?!” Saegusa said, exasperated. She was staring at the screens in disbelief, and it didn’t matter which one she used, they all showed the same: Godzilla was losing. One screen showed Anguirus tail whipping Godzilla’s face, cutting a gash on his right cheek. “Look at that! He’s beaten much stronger foes before! He isn’t even reacting!” Anguirus bit Godzilla’s knee.

“Yes, he has beaten stronger foes” the twin voices replied in unison. “But this isn’t a foe”. Anguirus started pulling, but stopped after Godzilla kicked him in the face. “Anguirus is not his enemy” Godzilla found his right ankle trapped in Anguirus’ jaws. “He isn’t his ally” Anguirus suddenly pulled, throwing Godzilla’s balance off and causing the colossus to collapse, the pavement cracked under his sheer size. “He isn’t his friend.” Anguirus jumped on top of Godzilla, and started biting into his neck. Godzilla roared in pain, and grabbed Anguirus’ spike crown to throw him off. “The bond they share is beyond that. They are like brothers, whenever one needed help the other would come. Their bond runs deep, and the Niir’laak know it, that’s why they’re using Anguirus”

Saegusa and Brody stared at the fairies. “They really are close, huh” Brody said, now looking at the screen.

“I didn’t know kaiju could have relations as complex as that” Said Saegusa, looking at the two. “It’s almost… human”.

Godzilla slowly got up, panting. He had managed to get Anguirus off him, but not before getting torn up. His body was covered in bite marks and slashes, while his opponent was barely harmed. This was a fight he couldn’t win, not if he kept holding back. Godzilla’s dorsal plates started to flash with a cyan color, charging up his atomic breath to try and create a barrier of debris between them when Anguirus roared and charged again, tackling him into the ground. The king let out a whimper as the beam kept charging up inside of his throat, and then he felt Anguirus stomping his face with one of his paws. He then bit Godzilla’s neck again and started trashing around. Godzilla tried to fire his atomic breath, but his opponent’s claws were keeping his jaws shut, the energy had nowhere to go. The cyan light started to spread across his body, first lighting up his eyes, and then slowly illuminating the spaces between his scales. Soon, his entire body was giving off a blinding light, even forcing Anguirus to stop his attack and look away. And then, a flash.

“Godzilla’s radiation levels are going through the roof!”

Saegusa turned around to the soldier who had announced it. “What?!”

“Look!” Brody said, pointing at one of the screens. Godzilla was glowing like a lamp by this point. “You don’t think he’s about to...” Suddenly, every screen turned into static.

“We’ve lost visual!” The soldier paused for a second. “We’ve lost everything! The drones are gone!”

Suddenly, the Shobijin groaned in pain and fell on their knees, holding their heads. Saegusa leaned over to them, catching them with her hands so they wouldn’t completely fall. “What’s wrong?!”

The fairies simply opened their eyes, and looked at the commander. “Anguirus. He’s gone. Godzilla used the pulse.”

A dead wasteland. All that was left of the once proud city of Osaka. Its skyscrapers were nothing but dust, its emblematic castle completely gone. There was nothing. And among the rubble, two giant piles. Suddenly, one of them started to shake, and from among the pieces of incinerated concrete and glass three gigantic, maple leaf shaped plates rose. Soon, a titanic figure emerged from the ruins, blocking out the sun. Godzilla. He stood in places for a few minutes, before finally moving. Towards the other pile of rubble. He leaned down and sniffed it, picking up Anguirus’ scent. He huffed, and started dragging through the debris with his clawed forelimbs until uncovering part of his friend’s abdomen. Godzilla leaned back with a growl, before leaning back down and poking him with his snout, trying to awake him to no avail. Godzilla growled harder, and pushed him with snout.

The sudden movement caused the rest of the rubble to fall off Anguirus’ body, revealing the body. The skin had been completely charred, turning the brown scales into a shriveled black crust, and that was where skin even remained, as parts of his body were nothing but exposed bone. Among them, the head, exposing half of Anguirus’ skull. Godzilla took a step back with a rumble, confused. No, he couldn’t have done this, he would never hurt Anguirus, let alone kill him. And yet, the evidence laid before his very eyes. The kaiju king growled and flashed his dorsal plates, before throwing his head up to the sky and shooting a beam of pure, radioactive energy into the sky. The cloud were split in two by the beam, the cyan light spreading across the entire sky, the energy jumping among the clouds and causing blue lightning to strike the ruins of the city. The rage of a god.

After a few minutes of firing Godzilla closed his jaws, and looked at what used to be his friend again. They would pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you had trouble picturing that part where Godzilla is biting Anguirus' jaw, it's basically this: https://public-media.si-cdn.com/filer/20110520083155jane-tyrannosaur-face-bite.jpg


End file.
